The Proposal
by Rese1986
Summary: Pretty selfexplanatory but Matt proposes to Emily. The first chapter from a joint story that I also wanted to post as a ONESHOT!


A/N: This was written as the first chapter to joint story written with a friend called, Your Everything. However I wanted to post this as a one shot too. This will not be continued!! If you want the rest, you'll have to check out the other story. And if you read it, please review it!

_

* * *

_

_Emily climbed out of the limousine and walked up the pathway to the Beverly Hills Hotel. Matt had called Emily earlier that day and told her they were going out tonight and to dress nice. She chose a simple yet elegant black dress. Emily was not expecting a limo and definitely not expecting to walk into one of the nicest hotels in LA. She continued up the red carpeted steps to where Matt was waiting by the door. He took her breath away standing there in a black tux, holding a single red rose. _

_"You look beautiful." Matt kissed Emily's cheek and handed her the rose. He held out his arm and escorted her inside. Emily was taken aback. Matt was never this romantic. He had even arranged for them to have the day off. _

_"So what's the special occasion?" Emily smiled at the man walking beside her. _'How did I ever get so lucky?'

_"We don't get a chance to go out very often. I thought a nice dinner date was way overdue." Matt smiled back. Emily thought he looked a little nervous but brushed it off. She was a little nervous herself, being here in such a nice place._

_They were met by a member of the hotel staff who seemed to know who Matt was. _

_"Hello and welcome. My name is Javier. If you'll just follow me..." He turned around and motioned for Matt and Emily to follow. Emily had butterflies in her stomach. She held onto Matt a little tighter. They walked outside and along a beautifully lit pathway. There were candles lined on either side of the path. Emily felt like a celebrity. Never had she been anywhere this nice. Javier walked them over to a secluded corner in what appeared to be a garden with a small table and two chairs. It was covered with a white table cloth and had the most beautiful bouquet of flowers in the center. Standing next to the table was a waiter holding a bottle of Livingston Cellars Cabernet Sauvignon, Emily's favorite red wine. Matt pulled out Emily's chair then kissed her lightly on the lips. _

_"Welcome to The Crystal Garden. My name is Caleb and I'll be serving you this evening. Would you like some wine?" _

_"Yes please!" Emily held out her wine glass as Matt did the same. _

_"Thank you." Matt picked up his menu and pretended to read. He had too much on his mind. He'd order the same as Emily._

_"Matt...This is amazing!" Emily's eyes were shining. _

_"Thanks babe. I wanted it to be perfect for you." Matt held Emily's hand across the table. Deciding it wasn't good enough he moved his chair closer and rearranged the table setting. _

_"So does anything sound good?" _

_"There aren't any prices on here, Matt." Emily scrunched her face up. Matt found it absolutely adorable._

_"I know. This is a high end place. There aren't going to be any prices. Just pick whatever you want. Money is not an issue." Matt reached his hand in his pocket. _'Still there.'

_"Well what are you getting? Maybe I'll just have the same." Emily set her menu down. _'Matt is so handsome tonight.' _She couldn't help but wonder if they were staying the night at the hotel._

_"Oh well, everything looks so good." Matt actually looked at the menu now trying to find something he thought they both would enjoy._

_"Have you folks decided on something yet?" Caleb reappeared out of nowhere. _

_"What do you think, Em? Lobster or Duck?" Matt set his menu down._

_"Ooh they both sound good. How about Lobster?" _

_"Ok, we'll have the Lobster." Matt handed the menu's back to the waiter. He grabbed Emily's hand and placed a kiss on her palm. Matt couldn't wait any longer._

_"Emily...The first day I met you, the day we were introduced as partners, I was blown away. I'd never seen anyone so beautiful in my life. I admit I was a bit intimated by your psychology background but as I got to know you I realized what an amazing person you were. That night in Denver, you changed my world. I knew after that night I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Every day since then it just gets better and better. It's been 2 years now and I can't wait any longer." Matt pulled out the ring and bent down on one knee. _

_"Emily Lehman, will you make me the happiest man on earth. Would you be my wife?" Matt's eyes glistened as he anxiously waited her reply. Emily was in shock. She sat there with her mouth hanging open. Finally coming to gripes with Matt had just said she answered the most important question she would ever be asked. _

_"Yes! Of course!" Emily squealed as she wrapped her arms around Matt's neck. Matt stood up and pulled Emily with him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. _

_"I love you so much, Emily." _

_"I love you Matt." Emily pulled away and smiled up at her Fiancee'. Matt gently wiped away her tears of happiness and kissed her passionately. _

_"Matt...did you book us a room?" Emily blushed slightly and twirled a lock of hair around her finger. Matt just grinned._

_"Oh yeah. A room with a view." Matt pulled her close again._

_"You're the only view I need." Emily pressed her body against Matt, thankful they were in a secluded spot._

_"Uh...I think they better hurry up with our food!" Matt groaned wanting Emily more then ever. _

_A few minutes later their food was brought out to them. It was absolutely amazing. They finished the meal and headed up to their room. Matt was right, it did have an amazing view. But Emily was only interested in Matt that night. _

_The next day Matt treated her to a day at the spa. It was then that she realized everything she would have to do. Nothing could ruin this moment though. Matt had proposed to her in the most romantic way she could ever have dreamed. She was to be his wife. Emily smiled. _'Mrs. Matt Flannery. I like the sound of that.'


End file.
